1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for efficiently producing a novel snack food consisting chiefly of proteins using ground fish meat which is called surimi as a principal raw material, by using a twin-screw extruder.
2. Related Art Statement
A process for producing fish-containing snack has heretofore been known as disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 54661/1985. According to this process, he ground fish meat (surimi) is mixed with soybean proteins, potato powder, seasonings and spices. The mixture is then kneaded, introduced into a casing or a retainer, frozen or heat-treated, sliced, and is then fried to obtain fish-containing chips.
According to this process, however, the raw materials must be sliced after they are mixed, introduced into the casing and are once heated or are frozen to solidify them. Therefore, this process necessitates a silent cutter for mixing the raw materials, a ribbon mixer, a stuffer for stuffing the casing with the raw materials that are mixed together, a device for heating or freezing the raw materials contained in the casing, and a slicer for slicing the solidified raw materials, causing the operation and the apparatus to become complex.